<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isekai [2018 ősz] by SRTX_999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892156">Isekai [2018 ősz]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRTX_999/pseuds/SRTX_999'>SRTX_999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Anotherworld, Blood, Demon, Elements, Fantasy, Girl - Freeform, Goddess, Hungarian, Isekai, King - Freeform, Life - Freeform, Murder, Mystery, Short, ability, angel - Freeform, dimension, game, magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRTX_999/pseuds/SRTX_999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zataeh bekerül egy számítógépes játékba, ami egyáltalán nem olyan, mint amilyenre számított, ráadásul elég furcsa dolgok történnek vele.</p>
<p>A mű 2018 őszén íródott.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I. Fejezet: Egy Másik Világ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zataeh</p>
<p>Egy újabb délután jött el számomra, mely két csodálatos dolgot jelenthet. Egy, vége az iskolának, legalábbis a mai napra. Kettő, végre játszhatok. Igen, lehet, hogy tudnék jobb dolgokat is csinálni, például emberek közé menni, meg minden egyéb, amit azok csinálnak, akiket normálisnak titulálnak. De, mivel én nem tartozom ezen emberek közé, én nem csinálok ilyeneket. Soha nem voltam az a nagyon társaságba járó személy. De ezt nem úgy kell értelmezni, hogy nincsenek barátaim, elvégre kinek nincsenek? Csak ezek a barátok kicsit mások. Őket csak az interneten ismerem, és fogalmam sincs, mi a nevük, vagy kik ők valójában. De van bennünk egy közös, mindannyian szeretjük ezt a játékot, csak ezzel tudunk játszani.</p>
<p>Erettean még csak egy éve létezik, de ezen, kis idő alatt egy csomó játékost szerzett. Nem volt több egy átlagos MMORPG-nél, de valami mégis megfogott benne. Sőt, mondjuk úgy, több valami.</p>
<p>A játék részletesen ki van dolgozva, de szó szerint minden, a történet, a karakterek és maga a hatalmas nyílt világ, melyben, ha órákig mennél, akkor sem érnél el a végére. A játékban kasztok is voltak, mint bármi más hasonló MMORPG-ben. Az én kasztom a Tolvaj volt. Nem a legerősebb, de nem is a leggyengébb. Egy olyan valaki, aki az árnyak között él és ott is marad, észrevétlen. Pont olyan, mint amilyen én vagyok valójában. Már jó ideje játszok, így 52-es szintű vagyok, ami azért elég nagy teljesítmény, mivel ezzel 18-adik vagyok a világranglistán, a több millió ember közül.</p>
<p>Új üzenet. Vajon ki lehet az? Biztos az egyik internetes „barátom". Nem, ez valami új. Egy Luna202 nevű felhasználó. Rákattintok a profiljára. Úgy tűnik, hogy lány, az életkora ismeretlen, a szinte 66, a kasztja pedig Mágus. Még valami, eggyel fölöttem van a világranglistán. Megnézem a lakhelyét. Erettean. Na, ne, ez csak valami vicc lehet! Az a játék neve, nem? Megérteném, ha saját magad írhatnád be, hol is laksz, de itt ez nem így működik. Itt helymeghatározós rendszer van. A leglogikusabb magyarázat erre az, hogy biztos az ő lakhelyéről nevezték el a játékot, biztos a fejlesztők is innen származnak.</p>
<p>Meg sem néztem az üzenetét, mert furdalt a kíváncsiság. Megnéztem a játék készítőinek életrajzát, de egyikben sem volt, még csak megemlítve sem egy Erettean nevű település. Külön erre a szóra is rákerestem, de semmi, csak a játékhoz kapcsolódó találatokat dobott ki a Coogle Ghrome. Na jó, ne is foglalkozz vele, inkább nézd meg az üzenetet. Ezt is teszem. Ez áll benne:</p>
<p>– Szia. Van kedved játszani? Tudok egy jó, rejtett játékmódot. Ha akarsz, írj vissza igennel.</p>
<p>Bepötyögtem az „igen" szócskát. Semmi válasz. Órákig vártam, de semmi nem történt. Addig el akartam kezdeni játszani, de mi van, ha válaszol? Olyan nincs, hogy egy online meccset megszakítasz, azt befejezni mindennél fontosabb.</p>
<p>Már lassan éjszaka volt. Nyolc órája ülök itt arra a nyamvadt üzenetre várva. Szerintem vissza sem fog írni. Olyan álmos vagyok. A szemem hirtelen lecsukódik, de én nem hagyom. Mi van, ha elalszok és pont akkor fog írni? Ha nem írok vissza, akkor meg azt hiszi, hogy leszarom és ő is lefog engem! De ez egy lány! Itt a nagy esélyem! Jó, tudom, hogy ebből úgy sem lesz semmi, de egy próbát megér.</p>
<p>Egyre gyakrabban csukom le a szemem. Mintha az előbb aludtam volna, de csak pár percet. Egy olyan álmot láttam, ahol az emberek bementek egy épületbe és az repülőként szállt fel a magasba. Újra, újra és újra megtörténik... Megint sötét van...</p>
<p>Válasz</p>
<p>Zataeh elaludt. Pont akkor, amikor Luna202 válaszolt neki. Az üzenetben ez állt:</p>
<p>– Remek, köszi, szépen, hogy játszol velem. Már nagyon rég nem játszott velem senki, habár nem tudom miért. Hamarosan indítom is a játékot és végre találkozhatunk személyesen itt, Erettean világában.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II. Fejezet: Istennő</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Basszus, elaludtam, Valami nagy kék fény van előttem. Biztos csak a monitor fénye. Most veszem észre, hogy nem is a széken ülök, az íróasztal előtt. Egy hatalmas, fényes terem, mely kék csempével van borítva. Az egész helyiség üres, semmi tárgyat nem látni sehol. Tárgyat nem, de rajtam kívül van még itt valaki. Egy lány, aki lebeg. Igen, jól hallottad. De mivel ez egy álom, itt bármi megtörténhet. Várjunk, ez lenne a tudatos álmodás? Akkor én most megtehetek bármit? Azzal a lánnyal is? Mielőtt sokkal durvább dolgokra gondolnék, a lány megszólal.</p><p>– Akkor kezdjük? – Mire gondol? Jobban szemügyre veszem. Haja fehér, ezüstös színű, amihez illenek ugyanilyen ruhái. Szoknyája rövid, de sajnos nem látok be alá. Kezében egy hatalmas botot tart. Szemei lilák. Igen, ez egy álom, mert ilyen lány biztos nem létezik a valóságban, főleg nem olyan, aki lebeg. Mivel nem kapott választ a kérdésre, tovább kezd beszélni. – Mondd, te vagy ZT999?</p><p>– Igen. Te ki vagy?</p><p>– Luna202. – Luna202? Ez most komoly? Nem, nem, ezt csak álmodod, persze, hogy benne van, hiszen órákig ezen a néven rágódtál, persze, hogy erről is álmodsz. A lány folytatta. – A valódi neved pedig Zataeh Vitondan, ugye?</p><p>– Honnan tudod?</p><p>– Egy istennő vagyok. A Hold Istennője. A valódi nevem Luna. Most pedig elindítom a játékmódot, amiről beszéltem.</p><p>– Amúgy miről is van szó pontosan?</p><p>– Nem olvastad az üzenetemet? De kár, muszáj megint elmondanom. Most átviszlek Erettean világába.</p><p>– Ezt most komolyan gondolod? Csak viccelsz ugye? Meg csak álmodom, ugye?</p><p>– Nem Zataeh, ez a valóság. Nyugodtan csípd meg magad, vagy hasonló, de nem fogsz felébredni. Te már most is ébren vagy.</p><p>Ez kezd kicsit hátborzongató lenni. Hogy kerültem ide. Meg van egy mindennél fontosabb kérdés.</p><p>– Mondd Luna, ha tényleg át akarsz vinni Erettean világába, akkor kérlek válaszolj egy kérdésre.</p><p>– Hallgatlak.</p><p>– Miért pont én? Miben vagyok én jobb, mint bármelyik másik játékos?</p><p>– Akarod tudni az igazságot? Semmiben, így hozta sors. Az egész azért van, mert pont alattam vagy a világranglistán. Csak egy véletlenszerű embert akartam, aki semmiben nem tűnik ki a többi közül. Eredetileg a fölöttem álló felhasználó lett volna a helyedben, de már lassan egy hónapja nem volt online, szóval maradtál te.</p><p>Luna közelebb lebegett. Igen, ez nem álom, érzem a lány csodálatos illatát. Megfogja a kezem, majd egy varázsigét kezd kántálni. Testünk kéken kezd ragyogni. A játékban így működik a teleportálás, most is azt fogjuk csinálni? A kérdésemre igen volt a válasz. Pár pillanat múlva egy mezőn voltam, Luna pedig mellettem állt. A távolban egy várost láttam. Egy tábla is jelezte, milyen messze van tőlünk ez a Startenpon nevű település. Lunára néztem és rám mosolygott. Hát ez lenne? Elkezdődött a csodálatos életem egy másik világban?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III. Fejezet: Startenpon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Első ránézésre pedig jó helynek tűnt. Az az első ránézés jó pár kilométerrel messzebb volt mondjuk. Startenpon városa. Az utcákon hullák rohadnak, emberek verekednek és ölnek, gyerekek sírnak, nőket erőszakolnak. Igen, a létező legrosszabb helyre kerültem. Nesze neked, csodálatos új élet! Luna egy elhagyatott házba vitt. Leültetett egy rozoga székre és magyarázni kezdett.</p><p>– Tudod Zataeh, azért hoztalak ide, mert semmi hasznosat nem csináltál. Látom a gondolataid, elvégre istennő vagyok. Az pedig csak egy átverés, hogy a szintem 66. A valódi 666. – 666? De elvileg csak 200 a maximum! Mégis mi ez? Meg hogy érti azt, hogy semmit nem csináltam? – Úgy értem, egy senkinek érezted magad és nem volt célja az életednek. Célt akarsz? Megkapod. Élt túl ebben a világban. 52-es szintű vagy, igazam van? Persze, hogy igazam van, elvégre istennő vagyok. Élt túl 52 napig. Ha ez megtörténik, visszaviszlek a valódi, saját világodba.</p><p>– Lehet egy kérdésem?</p><p>– Persze, hallgatlak.</p><p>– Neked ez miért jó, hogy ebbe a világba kerültem?</p><p>– Miért? Csak azért, mert szenvedni akartalak látni. – Nem erre a válaszra számítottam. Mégis mi van ezzel a lánnyal. Pedig elsőre olyan aranyosnak tűnt! – A játékban a kasztod Tolvaj volt, itt is az leszel. Tessék, itt a fegyvered. – A semmiből elővett egy kést és a mögöttem lévő falba dobta. Csak egy hajszálon múlt, hogy nem talált el engem. Luna hisztérikusan nevetni kezdett, majd közelebb jött és megsimogatta az arcom. – Zataeh, én most magadra hagylak. 52 nap múlva találkozunk.</p><p>Várjunk, most komolyan elmegy? Itt hagy? Teste kéken kezd fényleni, majd hirtelen eltűnik. Odamegyek a késhez és kiszedem a falból. Na, jó, most jön a nehéz rész. Ki kell mennem az utcára, ahol egyszerre történik minden rossz. Szép lassan kisétálok és semmi. Megpróbálom elkerülni az embereket. Azon gondolkoztam, vajon miért uralkodnak ilyen rossz állapotok Startenponban? A városháza felé megyek, ami valószínűleg az a hatalmas épület a templom mellett.</p><p>Érdekes módon kihalt. Sehol senki. A legjobb, hogy Erettean világának a nyelve megegyezik az enyémmel, így a táblákat is el tudom olvasni. A polgármester irodája a legfelső emeleten van. Szép lassan fellépcsőztem, majd bekopogtam. Semmi válasz. Még egyszer. Megint. Na, jó, biztos üres. Kinyitom az ajtót. Szörnyű látvány tárul a szemem elé. Egy ember van felakasztva! Teljesen meztelen, bőre le van nyúzva és vér borítja. Szemei ki vannak kaparva és a saját belével van felakasztva a csillárra. Az egész helyiség vérrel van beszennyezve.</p><p>A távolból nyikorgást hallok. Valaki jön fel a lépcsőn. Egy hatalmas ember az. Meglepődik az itteni dolgok láttán.</p><p>– Fiú, ez a te műved?</p><p>– Nem, nem, dehogy.</p><p>– Pedig ott a kezedben a kés.</p><p>– Nem én voltam, higgyen már nekem!</p><p>– Akkor mégis miért véres? – Ránéztem a fegyverre. Igaza volt. De mikor lett ilyen? Senkit nem sebeztem meg vele! Mi a franc folyik itt? – Na, kölyök, ha nem akarsz rosszat, akkor velem jössz. Mivel a polgármester halott, a tanács többi tagja fogja eldönteni mi lesz a sorsod. Vajon megúszod egy könnyebb büntetéssel, vagy esetleg halálra ítélnek?</p><p>Halálra? Azt nem tehetik! Bármit csak ezt ne. 52 napig kell túlélnem, de még egy sem telt el. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez sokkal nehezebb lesz, mint amire számítottam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV. Fejezet: Vér és Kés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A férfi megtámadott. Várjunk, én nem tudok harcolni! Megütött, méghozzá annyira, hogy a falnak csapódtam. Iszonyúan fájt az arcom és vér folyt a számból. Odarohantam az emberhez, hogy belédöfjem a kést. Már majdnem megvolt, de hirtelen elgondolkodtam. Nem tudom megölni. Mi van, ha van családja? Én sem örülnék neki, ha kinyírnák a szüleimet. Az ember kikapta a kést a kezemből és eldobta, majd behúzott még egyet. Ebbe az ütésbe rendesen beleszédültem és a földre estem. Homályosodni kezdett minden és elájultam.</p><p>Kinyitottam a szemem. Egy székben ültem, megkötözve. Körülnézek. Egy hatalmas teremben vagyok. Mindenhol emberek ülnek. Basszus, de utálom a tömeget! Ha nem lenne elég, hogy kurvasokan vannak, ráadásul mindegyik engem bámul! Most jövök csak rá, hogy egy tárgyalóteremben vagyok. A velünk szemben ülő bíró megszólal.</p><p>– Fiú, te megöltél két embert.</p><p>Megöltem? Biztos összetéveszt valakivel, én nem bántottam senkit. Elájultam és itt ébredtem fel. Egy nő állt a bíró mellett és egy kislány kezét fogta. A nő sírt és megszólalt.</p><p>– Ez a rohadék... Nem elég, hogy... A polgármestert ölte meg... De még a férjemmel is végzett...</p><p>A férjével? Meg a polgármesterrel is? Itt biztos valami tévedés történt! Én nem csináltam semmit!</p><p>– Nocsak, fiam, hallgatsz – szólalt meg a bíró. – Ezután elővett egy véres kést. Várjunk, az az én késem! – Ez itt fiam, a gyilkos fegyver, amit Alfonso Kokitus testébe szúrva találták meg az irodában. Ha nem tudnád, Alfonso az itt álló nő férje volt.</p><p>Az az ember, aki megtámadt? Aki azt hitte, hogy megöltem a polgármestert? De ők is azt hiszik! Én akkor miért nem emlékszem semmire? Mi történik? Segítség, nem értem, össze vagyok zavarodva! Valaki segítsen!</p><p>Várok, de senki nem jön. Hát persze, mégis ki a franc segítene rajtam?</p><p>Még ha gondolatban is sajnáltatom magam, akkor sem jön senki, pedig még egy pillanatig reménykedtem. A bíró megszólalt.</p><p>– Fiú, nem tudom a neved, de ezennel ötven évnyi börtönbüntetésre ítéllek!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V. Fejezet: Cella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Két nap telt el. De várjunk, ha egy cellában vagyok, ráadásul még egy jó ideig, akkor nem tudnak megölni. Szóval nem is lesz olyan nagyon nehéz túlélni ezt az 52 napot.</p><p>Harmadik nap, semmi érdekes. Az ágy alatt találtam egy ceruzát, így kiéltem művészi hajlamaimat, és mindenféle hülyeséget rajzoltam fel a falra.</p><p>Negyedik nap, valaki jött. Nem, nem az őr. Vagyis ő is, de hozott még valakit. Egy hatalmas és izmos, kopasz férfi volt. Elég mérgesen nézett rám azokkal a vastag szemöldökeivel. Az őr behozta a cellába.</p><p>– Üdvözöled az új cellatársadat – ennyit mondott az őr, mielőtt elment.</p><p>A kopasz felmászott a felső ágyra. Na, ne szórakozz velem! Még a végén összetörik a hatalmas teste alatt! Még hogy nem lehet meghalni egy cellába zárva, persze, hogy meg lehet. Odamentem hozzá és félénken megkérdeztem valamit.</p><p>– Öhm, elnézést, de nem aludna inkább az alsó ágyon...?</p><p>– MI VAN?! KURVA HALKAN BESZÉLSZ ÖCSKÖS!</p><p>Inkább te beszélsz hangosan.</p><p>– Az ágy. Nem aludna inkább az alsó ágyon?</p><p>– Ja, csak ezt akarod? Azt hittem, hogy valami drogot akarsz nekem eladni, azért suttogsz. Én nem foglalkozom az ilyen cuccokkal. Ha az ágy kell, cserélhetünk. Csak láttam, hogy az alsó el van foglalva.</p><p>Nem is tűnik ez olyan gonosz embernek, még ha a kinézete egy kicsit ijesztő is.</p><p>– Mondja, hogy került ide? – kérdeztem tőle.</p><p>– Nyugodtan tegezz, öcskös. Egyébként, a nevem Oogo. Hogy hogyan kerültem ide? Nos, az érdekes történet. Valójában ártatlan vagyok. Egy szép napon éppen a kertemet gondoztam, amikor egy levágott fej zuhant a veteményes közepébe. Úgy megijedtem, hogy felordítottam, mire a szomszédok odahívtak pár katonát, akik a közelben járőröztek. Azok meglátták mi van és azt hitték, én öltem meg szegény embert.</p><p>Hát igen, behozzák, azért, mert semmi rosszat nem tett. Amúgy azon kívül, hogy a kertjében volt a fej, semmi bizonyítékuk nem volt arra, hogy ő lett volna. Az itteni igazságszolgáltatás nem a legjobb. Oogo ezután rám nézett. – Te öcskös, hogy kerültél ide? Mégis milyen bűnt követtél el?</p><p>Hogy milyet? Magam sem vagyok benne biztos, hogy mi lehetett az. Ezt még elmagyarázni sem tudom. Még mindig nem értem mi történt. Vagy csak átvernek, vagy tényleg a tudtomon kívül öltem meg azt a kettőt. Az azért elég durva lenne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI. Fejezet: Szökés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ötödik nap. Végül nem mondtam el Oogonak miért is hoztak be, habár emiatt gondolom furcsának és gyanúsnak talál. De ha egyszer én sem tudom megérteni mi történt, akkor mégis mit csináljak?</p><p>Oogo valamiért nagyon ki akart jutni eme cellából, valamint a börtönből is, egyúttal. Ki is dolgozott egy szökési tervet, ami velem is megosztott. Szóval mégis megbízik bennem. De, nem szökhetek meg. Egy csomó évre ítélték el, jó lesz itt nekem. Csak 47 napig kell túlélnem, azt meg kibírom itt. Rajzolok egy mangát majd a falakra, hogy ne unatkozzak.</p><p>Ez lett volna a legjobb számomra, de Oogo nagyon ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy én is vele tartsak. Azt hiszi, hogy beárulom az őröknek? Mégsem bízik meg bennem?</p><p>Hatodik nap. Ma fogunk megszökni. Az időpont hajnali egy. Oogo felemeli a szőnyeget, így láthatóvá válik az alatta rejlő alagút. Igen, ezt Oogo ásta ki a puszta kezeivel. Van benne azért erő rendesen! Bemásztunk és én haladtam elől, nehogy esetleg véletlenül meggondoljam magam. Az alagút egyre szűkebb lett és levegőt is alig kaptam. Azt meg végképp nem értettem, hogy egy olyan hatalmas ember, mint Oogo hogy fér el egy ilyen szűk járatban.</p><p>Elérkeztünk a végéhez. Elvileg, ha itt kiásom a földet, kijutunk. Ásni kezdtem. Pár percig tartott és fényt láttam. Kimásztam, majd körülnéztem. A börtönön kívül voltunk. Oogo megszólalt.</p><p>– Van egy ismerősöm, akinél ott lehetünk egy ideig. Itt él a közeli erdőben, egy jó egy órányi járásra innen.</p><p>Legalább van valami menedék, ahol elbújhatunk azon katonák elől, akik hamarosan keresni fognak minket. Egy dologra vagyok kíváncsi. Vajon ki lehet ez az ismerős?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII. Fejezet: Ismerős</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volt egy ház az erdő mélyén. Itt lakik Oogo ismerőse. Elvileg egy nő, aki a kislányával él és nemrég halt meg a férje. Oogo odament a házhoz és bekopogott az ajtón. A kislány nyitott ajtót és láthatólag örült a férfinak.</p><p>– Oogo bácsi!</p><p>– Szia, kicsim. Mondd, szólnál anyukádnak? Történt pár dolog.</p><p>A lány bement és hamarosan visszatért az anyja társaságában. Arca szomorú volt, de amint meglátta Oogot, egyből jókedvre derült. Boldog is volt, egészen addig amíg rám nézett. Felkapta az ajtó mellett lévő baltát és rám kiabált.</p><p>– Mit keresel itt te hidegvérű gyilkos?! Megölted a férjem, most velünk is végezni akarsz, vagy mi?!</p><p>Mégis miről beszél, én... Ne! Ezt ne! Ez a nő és a lánya, ott voltak a bíróságon. Szóval, annak a férfinek a családtagjai, akit én „megöltem". Oogo mérgesen rám nézett.</p><p>– Te voltál rohadék? Hát ezért nem mondtad mi miatt zártak be?</p><p>– Tévedés, Oogo. Én nem öltem meg senkit.</p><p>– Igazán? És ebben mennyi az igazság?</p><p>– Csak kérdezni akartam valamit a polgármestertől és...</p><p>– Mit akartál kérdezni?</p><p>– Hogy... Miért ilyen ez a város...</p><p>– Egyébként, te honnan jöttél?</p><p>Most jön az amikor azt mondják hogy egy távoli országból. De ezzel van egy kis probléma. Amikor a városháza felé tartottam, láttam egy térképet az utcán. Startenpon az egyetlen város az egész kontinensen! Ki tudja, hogy van-e egyáltalán több! Ha meg azt mondom és nincs, akkor egyre gyanúsabb leszek. Csak egy mód van erre.</p><p>– Fogalmam sincs...</p><p>– Mi van?</p><p>– Nem emlékszem. Az utolsó emlékem hogy Startenpon egyik sikátorában ébredtem fel.</p><p>– Tényleg? Furcsa. De egy kérdés, ha már ennél tartunk. Ha nem te ölted meg Alfonsót és Praym polgármestert, akkor mégis ki?</p><p>– Én kinyitottam az ajtót, a polgármester akkorra rég halott volt. Aztán a másik férfi. Sokkal erősebb volt nálam. Én nem vagyok valami nagyon jó semmiben, harcolni sem tudok. Még úgy sem tudtam volna megölni hogy nem emlékszem rá.</p><p>A nő rám nézett és ezt mondta.</p><p>– Fiú, ez a világ a velejéig romlott. Tévedtem, te mégis jó ember vagy. A kormány emberei biztos el akarják távolítani a hozzád és Oogohoz hasonlókat közülünk, ezért zártak be és vádoltak meg mindkettőtöket. – A nő letette a baltát és folytatta a beszédet. – Még be sem mutatkoztam. A nevem Ayla Kokitus. Ő pedig itt a lányom, Hanna.</p><p>A kislány előbújt anyja mögül és engem nézett a kék szemével.</p><p>– Anya, akkor nem ő ölte meg apát?</p><p>– Nem kicsim, tévedés volt. Valaki más tette. De ha megtudom ki volt valóban, annak nem kegyelmezek.</p><p>Ayla megengedte, hogy ott éljünk velük az erdőben s napjaink békésen teljenek.</p><p>Hatodik nap. Ayla berohant a szobába, ahol aludtam.</p><p>– Zataeh, kelj fel, itt vannak!</p><p>– Kik? – kérdeztem álmosan.</p><p>– A katonák, akik téged és Oogot keresnek. El kell menekülnötök!</p><p>– Hova?</p><p>– Van az erdő mélyén egy barlang, oda menjetek. Ott biztos nem találnak meg.</p><p>Kimásztam az ágyból és Oogo társaságában elindultunk még beljebb az erdőben, oda, ahol a barlang található.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII. Fejezet: Foresden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most őszintén, ez a barlang kicsit sincs elrejtve. Ha sétálsz az erdőben, egyből észreveszed. Egyre beljebb és beljebb mentünk, már semmit sem láttam. A sötétben megszólalt Oogo.</p><p>– Tudod Zataeh, ezt a barlangot különlegesnek tartják.</p><p>– Miért?</p><p>– A neve Foresden. Réges-régen, a király ellen lázadók az erdőbe menekültek, de a katonák szinte mindegyiküket lemészárolták. Az egyetlen túlélő, egy Maragar nevű férfi ebben a barlangban rejtőzött el. Itt valami furcsa erő birtokába került.</p><p>– Furcsa erő?</p><p>– Igen. Képes volt a véréhez hasonló, kék színű folyadékot használni. Ezzel fel tudta erősíteni a fizikai támadásait. Ezzel az erővel vette fel a harcot a katonákkal és győzedelmeskedett.</p><p>– Akkor ezért jöttünk ebbe a barlangba? De várj, ha ez olyan legendás barlang, akkor biztos tud róla más ember is nem? Azt nem értem akkor, miért ilyen elhagyatott...</p><p>– Tévedsz, Zataeh, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki tud erről.</p><p>– Mi van? De miért?</p><p>– Azért, mert ez a Maragar nevű férfi a nagyapám volt.</p><p>Erre nem számítottam. Szóval, ha itt tartózkodunk, valami furcsa erő birtokába kerülünk? Ezért jöttünk pont ide? Már tényleg kellett valami képesség, mert így nehéz lesz túlélni a további napokat, főleg, hogy üldöznek is. Órák múlva hangokat hallottunk.</p><p>– Biztos ebben a barlangban vannak!</p><p>– Nem hiszem, de nézzük meg.</p><p>– Hülyék, ilyenekre pazarolni a drága időnket...</p><p>Három férfi. Biztos a minket kereső katonák. A legjobb az, hogy a barlangban sötét van és... Basszus. Egyiküknél van egy fáklya vagy valami, mert fényforrást látok közeledni.</p><p>– Zataeh, menekülj, én majd foglalkozom velük – szólalt meg halkan Oogo.</p><p>– De hát ezek katonák, kardjuk is van. Lehet, hogy erős vagy, de puszta kézzel nem bírsz el velük.</p><p>– Ebben igazad van. De te még fiatal vagy, előtted áll az egész élet. Menj ki a barlangból és térj vissza Aylához. Ott már egyszer kerestek, nem fognak megint.</p><p>Elkezdtem futni a barlang fala mellett, kikerülve a katonákat, akiknek figyelmét Oogo magára vonta. Hallottam, ahogy kivonják kardjaikat és összecsapnak a hatalmas férfival.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX. Fejezet: Erő</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Menekülni kezdtem, de meggondoltam magam. Oogo egy jó ember volt. Miért kell őt megölni? Semmi rosszat nem tett! Sőt, inkább jó dolgokat.</p><p>Visszamentem a barlangba. A fáklya fénye miatt láttam mi történt. Oogo a földön feküdt, végtagjai és feje pedig le volt vágva. Szörnyű látvány volt, mindent vér borított, a katonák egyenruháját és a falat is. A három férfi észrevette, hogy itt vagyok én is, így rám támadtak. Becsuktam a szemem. Nem akarom látni ahogyan levágják a karom, meg ilyenek.</p><p>Valami furcsa dolog történt. Nem támadtak. Kinyitottam a szemem. A három katona a földön feküdt, a fáklya is el volt gurulva, és alig égett. A férfiak holttestei mindenfelé sebekkel voltak tele. Valamelyiknek a feje, karja vagy éppen a lába hiányzott. Alattuk több liternyi vér volt. Mi történt? Egy pillanatra csuktam be a szemem. Semmi hangot nem hallottam. Tényleg csak egy pillanat lett volna?</p><p>Mellettem egy kés feküdt, melyet vér borított. Felvettem és megnéztem. Ez az én késem. De ki használta? Most hogy jobban belegondolok, a kezeim is véresek. Én tettem volna? Ilyen módon öltem meg Alfonsót és Praym polgármestert is? De mégis mi ez? És miért nem emlékszem rá? Erre ráérek később is. Most eszembe jutott az amit Oogo mondott. Ebben a barlangban valami ritka erő lakozik, mellyel megerősítheted magad. Eldöntöttem mit akarok. Addig maradok ebben a barlangban, amíg csak lehet. Itt túl is tudom élni, meg persze az erőt is megszerezhetem.</p><p>Hetedik nap, semmi változás, ugyanolyan minden. Kezdek éhes lenni. Meg persze szomjas. Még pár nap és hátha megszerzem azt az erőt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X. Fejezet: Íjász</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyolcadik nap. Elhagytam a barlangot, mert már nem bírtam tovább. Éhes vagyok! Valami kaját kell találnom. Itt járkálok az erdőben, aztán valami hangot hallok a bokrok közül. Valami mutáns vaddisznó ez, karmokkal és hatalmas agyarakkal. Ez támad! Menekülni, menekülni, mert a harc az elvileg nem megy! Percekig csak futok, de aztán rájövök, hogy ez nekem soha nem volt az erősségem. Meg még fára mászni sem tudok! Kurva élet, kurva élet! A vaddisznó jön, én pedig becsukom a szemem és...</p><p>Nem támad. Egy nyílvessző van a fejében. Körülnézek, vajon ki a franc lőhette ki. Az egyik fán egy férfit pillantok meg, kezében egy íjjal, hátán tegezzel, abban pedig nyilakkal. Haja szőke és vállig érő. Leugrik a fáról és megszólít.</p><p>– Te vagy Zataeh Vitondan?</p><p>– Igen, de ezt honnan tudja?</p><p>– Tegezz nyugodtan. Ayla fivére vagyok, az erdőt járó íjász, Balium Navakvo.</p><p>Szóval Ayla tényleg törődik velem és megbízik bennem, pedig elvileg én öltem meg a férjét. Még mindig fogalmam sincs arról, mi történik ilyenkor pontosan, ki öli meg az ellenfeleimet.</p><p>Balium az erdő mélyére vitt házába, mert állítása szerint újabb katonákat küldtek az erdőbe. Megettük az általa lelőtt vaddisznót is. Balium mondott valamit arról, mi történt a világban.</p><p>– Tudod Zataeh, volt egy Maragar Pierro nevű királyunk, akit leváltottak, mert kicsit az a nagyon erőszakos uralkodó volt. Csak ezzel az volt a probléma, hogy az új király, Saiymaombis sem jobb. Sőt! A katonákat is ő küldi mindenkire, akit veszélyesnek tart. Tudod, hogy az ártatlan Oogot miért végezte ki? Mert az előző király öccse volt. – Hamarosan kopogást hallottunk. Balium felugrott az asztal mellől és megragadta íját. – Zataeh, bújj el a hálószobába, majd szólok, ha kijöhetsz.</p><p>Bementem és hallottam, hogy betörték az ajtót. Ezek biztos a rám vadászó katonák lesznek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. XI. Fejezet: Magyarázat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahogy hallottam, Balium lőtt pár íjat és megszólalt.</p><p>– Gyere Zataeh, kinyírtam ezt a hármat.</p><p>Akkor jó. Kiléptem és... Basszameg, basszameg, basszameg! Az egyik katona Balium állához szegezi pengéjét. Szóval csak rákényszerítették, hogy ezt mondja. Jó, ő egyet megölt, de ketten még mindig vannak. Mégis hogyan tudnék végezni két állig felfegyverzett katonával? Csak ez a véres késem van, amit még használni sem tudok. Véres kés, véres kés. Véres... Kés...</p><p>Mi a franc történt? Egy pillanatra lehunytam a szemem és... Balium halott, az egyik katona is, a másik pedig ott ült a sarokban és remegett. A falak véresek, valamint a padló is. A késem is vérrel van borítva, valamint a kezem is. Nagyon nem értem. Közelebb megyek a katonához, az pedig elordítja magát.</p><p>– Ne gyere közelebb!</p><p>– Miért?</p><p>– Engem is meg fogsz ölni!</p><p>– Mi? Én voltam?</p><p>– Nem is emlékszel rá?</p><p>– Nem.</p><p>– A szemeid vörössé váltak, majd a késsel megvágtad magad és a saját megkeményedett véreddel alkottál pengéket. Egy szempillantás alatt megölted mindkettejüket. Azután a pengék eltűntek és most itt vagyunk.</p><p>Szóval ez történt. Ezek szerint valóban én öltem meg mindenkit. De mi ez a rejtélyes, vérhez kötődő képesség? A katona folytatta.</p><p>– Ismerek egy embert, akinek ugyanilyen ereje van.</p><p>– Tényleg?</p><p>– Igen, vérpengéket tud alkotni. Most börtönben ül.</p><p>– Gondolom emiatt. Hol van az a börtön?</p><p>– A fővárosban, a palotában.</p><p>– Biztos, valami nagyon erős ember lehet, ha ott tartják fogva.</p><p>– Az is.</p><p>– De amúgy miért is bízzak meg benned? Te egy katona vagy, akit a mostani király küldött, mert meg akar ölni, nem?</p><p>– A részleteket nem mondta el. Nekünk fogalmunk sem volt róla, hogy ilyen erővel rendelkezel. Tudok kardot forgatni, de az sem megy valami jól. Nem kezdenék ki veled, mert egy pillanat alatt megölnél.</p><p>– Na, jó, menjünk, mutasd, merre van a főváros. Egyébként mi a neved?</p><p>– Rail. Na és neked?</p><p>– Zataeh Vitondan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. XII. Fejezet: Főváros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tizenkettedik nap. Úgy tűnik, a térkép Startenponban csak átverés volt, hogy az ide érkezők ne találjanak rá a fővárosra. Pár nap gyaloglás után megérkeztünk Erettean világának, Isekai országának fővárosába, Kenterkibe. Itt található a palota és az a bizonyos börtön, melyben azt a bizonyos embert tartják fogva, akinek az a bizonyos ereje van, pont, mint nekem. Vérpengék. Elég érdekes egy képesség. Csak azt nem értem, miért nem emlékszem arra, amikor használom.</p><p>Rail és én a palotába mentünk, ahol várnunk kellett egy kicsit, míg a király fogadott. Biztos sok dolga lehet, elvégre fontos ember. Végül a király elé kerültünk. Ott ült aranyozott trónján, díszes ruhában. Kopasz fején korona és csak úgy vigyorog a szakálla mögött. A mellettem lévő Rail hirtelen felkiált.</p><p>– Királyom, elhoztam neked ezt a foglyot! Neki ugyanolyan vér alapú képessége van!</p><p>– Hogy micsoda? Őrök, vigyétek a börtönbe a másik mellé!</p><p>Hirtelen egy csomó katona ragadott meg és levittek egy lépcsőn, valami sötét pincébe. Kinyitottak egy cellát, majd bedobtak. Na, remek, megint börtönben. De innen sokkal nehezebb lesz kijutni, mint az előzőből. Várjunk csak? Ki akarok jutni innen egyáltalán? Csak túl kell élnem. Addig mondjuk, még van egy kis idő. Még csak tizenkét napnál járok. Jó lesz itt nekem, egyedül...</p><p>Rohadtul nem. Most veszem észre, hogy más is van rajtam kívül a cellában. Egy eléggé idős férfi volt. Annak ellenére, hogy haja ősz és szakálla is elég nagy, eléggé ki van gyúrva. Mégis ki ez az ember? Odajön hozzám és kezet fog. Na, ennek aztán van egy szorítása! Bemutatkozik.</p><p>– Hívj csak Garnak, öcskös. Nem fontos, hogy ki vagyok, de én is rendelkezem azzal az erővel, hogy irányítom a vérem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. XIII. Fejezet: KiNG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gar azt mondta, hogy ma este edzeni fogunk. Megtanítja nekem az erő használatát. Ezután elkezdte magyarázni, miről is van szó.</p><p>– Szóval Zataeh, nem fogok előtted titkolózni. A valódi nevem nem Gar, hanem Maragar Pierro. Én vagyok az előző király. – Ez most komoly? Mondjuk volt valami sejtésem, de ezek szerint tényleg igaz. Folytatta a mondandóját. – Na, figyelj Zataeh, mióta van meg neked ez az erő?</p><p>– Mióta... Úgysem fogod elhinni...</p><p>– Mióta átjöttél ide egy másik dimenzióból?</p><p>– Ezt meg honnan...</p><p>– Velem is ugyanez történt. Fogadjunk, hogy te is az Erettean nevű játékkal játszottál.</p><p>– Te is?</p><p>– Ja, én voltam KiNG.</p><p>– Várj, akkor te voltál az első a világranglistán?</p><p>– Találat. Luna idehozott, az évek folyamán pedig királlyá váltam, a felhasználónevemhez hűen. – Nem tudom, ezt hogy sikerült elérnie, de érdekes egy háttértörténet. Maragar úgy döntött, itt az ideje az edzésnek. – Ahogy látom, te is jártál a barlangban.</p><p>– Honnan veszed?</p><p>– Vannak más képességeim is a vér irányításán kívül.</p><p>– Gondolatolvasás?</p><p>– Az pont nincs, de tudok ilyet! – Maragar kezében tűz jelent meg, majd el is oltotta. – Elég egyértelmű, ez a Tűz Elem volt. A vér, amit mi használunk is egy elem, méghozzá egy speciális elem, amit a Víz Elemből alkottak meg, a Vér Elem. – Kicsit homályos, de megvan a koncepció. – Na, szóval, a barlangról annyit, hogy az kinyitott egy, a testedben található kaput. Benned csak két kapu van nyitva, ezért nem tudod irányítani a csakrádat rendesen, ezért is veszted el a fejed, amikor harcolsz.</p><p>– Csakra?</p><p>– Ez a kulcsa mindennek. Ebből alkotod meg az elemeket. Egyfajta szellemi folyadék egy másik dimenzióból, melyet a csakrakapuid segítségével hozol ide. Ahhoz, hogy irányítani tudd a Vér Elemet, még három további kaput kell kinyitnunk a testedben.</p><p>– Azt meg hogyan?</p><p>– A következő kettőt egyszerre is ki tudod nyitni, ha sokat edzel. Fizikailag. Na, hadd lássak száz fekvőtámaszt!</p><p>Mi van? Ezekben a dolgokban soha nem voltam jó! Ne bassz már fel! De meg kell tennem, elvégre nem akarok többé úgy harcolni, hogy fogalmam sincs, mi történik körülöttem. Nem akarom többé megölni a társaimat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. XIV. Fejezet: Menekülés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huszadik nap. Sikeresen kinyitottam a csakrakapuimat, valamint megtanultam használni az erőmet is. Ezen kívül még tudok pár minimális harci technikát is.</p><p>Maragar éjszaka a vérével egy kemény borítást hozott létre az öklén és egyetlen ütéssel összetörte a cella rácsait. Valamit muszáj volt megkérdeznem.</p><p>– Várjunk, ha egész végig ki tudtál jönni, akkor miért nem tetted?</p><p>– Mert ha innen kijutunk, akkor mindenki minket fog üldözni. De ha megmutatjuk, hogy mi ketten erősebbek vagyunk, megijednek tőlünk a katonák és békén hagynak.</p><p>– Ezt meg hogy akarod elérni?</p><p>– Meg kell ölnünk a jelenlegi királyt.</p><p>Valami hasonlóra számítottam, szóval nem nagyon lepődtem meg. Újabb kérdés fogalmazódott meg bennem.</p><p>– Mondd Maragar, a jelenlegi királynak van valami képessége?</p><p>– Van és ez a kurva istennő adta neki. De az övét sokkal könnyebb irányítani.</p><p>– Mit tud?</p><p>– Alapelemeket használni. Tűz, Víz, Föld, Szél, Természet.</p><p>– Azok mennyire erősek?</p><p>– Te egy speciális elemet birtokolsz, ő meg sok alapot. Hidd el, fogalmam sincs. De mi ketten vagyunk, tehát győznünk kell.</p><p>– Lenne egy kérdésem.</p><p>– Mi az?</p><p>– Azt mondták nekem, azért váltottak le, mert zsarnok király voltál és erőskezű.</p><p>– Tömény hazugság Zataeh. Én voltam itt a valaha élt legkedvesebb király.</p><p>– De akkor mi történt?</p><p>– Amint megöljük a rohadékot, elmesélem, most már nincs sok időnk. Még azzal a pár őrrel is végeznünk kell.</p><p>Kirohantunk a cellából és megcsodálhattam, ahogyan az előző király hogyan harcol. Megharapta a saját karját, de olyan erővel, hogy vérezni kezdett, majd megkeményítette a folyó vérét egy hatalmas, vörös, ívelt pengévé. Ezután a fegyverével könnyen elpusztította a katonák kardjait, s végzett is velük. Rám nézett.</p><p>– Ezzel meg is volnánk Zataeh. Most pedig menjünk fel és öljük meg a királyt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. XV. Fejezet: Gyilkosság</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felmentünk a trónterembe. Úgy tűnik, a király már várt minket, kezében tűz égett. Maragar megszólalt.</p><p>– Na, mi van, Saiymaombis, most nem bújsz az embereid mögé?</p><p>– Hallgass eretnek!</p><p>– Eretnek? Te vagy az eretnek, te hiszel egy holdon élő...</p><p>– Hallgass!</p><p>Ezek most komolyan a vallásuk miatt ilyen ellenségesek egymással? Hát igen, az sok bajt okozhat. A kimondhatatlan nevű király, akit nevezzünk csak Saiynak, tűzgolyót dob Maragarra, aki vérpengéivel hárítja a támadást. Várjunk, én most nem valami narrátor vagyok, nekem is kellene harcolnom, elvégre már tudok! Odarohanok a király mögé, de az hirtelen megfordul és egy erőteljes vízsugárral a falnak lök. Nem, nem adom fel!</p><p>A király egy kötelet alkot tűzből és megragadja vele Maragar nyakát. A férfi teste ezután lángokba borul. A király ezután rámnéz.</p><p>– Most veled végzek, kis rohadék.</p><p>– Egy kérdés.</p><p>– Na?</p><p>– Miért nem ölted meg őt korábban?</p><p>– Hogy megtanítson harcolni.</p><p>– Engem? De miért? Meg honnan ismersz te engem?</p><p>– Nem lényeg. A fő az, hogy most össze akarok csapni veled.</p><p>Ezután hirtelen Maragar megszólal. Még mindig él?</p><p>– Zataeh, kérlek, vedd ki a zsebemből azt az üvegcsét és a locsold a benne lévő folyadékot a holttestemre. Jönni fog majd valaki, aki segít neked...</p><p>Meghalt. Nem értettem, de megtettem. Már készültem is volna, hogy kinyissam az üveget, de a király megragadott a nyakamnál fogva.</p><p>– Elég a titkolózásból Zataeh. Tudod ki uralja evilágot?</p><p>– Te?</p><p>– Igen, de ki vagyok én?</p><p>– Saiy-akárki király...</p><p>– Helytelen válasz. Erettean soha nem egy játék volt, hanem ez a világ. Maragar volt a legjobb játékos, ezért is hoztam ide. Benned is láttam ezt a potenciált.</p><p>– Te hoztad ide? – A földre dobott, hogy azért kapjak egy kis levegőt is. – Erettean játékát én magam alkottam, azért, hogy más dimenziókból hozzak személyeket a sajátomba, harcoljak velük és megöljem őket.</p><p>– De kérdem én, ez neked miért jó?</p><p>– Hogy miért? Mert unatkozok. Kellett a móka a halhatatlan életembe. Nem akarok az örökkévalóságig a Holdon ülni és nyulakkal társalogni.</p><p>Ezután felfedte valódi alakját. Nem más volt ő, mint a fehér hajú és ruhájú, lila szemű istennő, Luna. Egy istennőt nem tudok legyőzni. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy az üvegcsében lévő folyadék hogyan fog segíteni.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. XVI. Fejezet: Idézés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna. Ez a kurva istennő, aki csak azért hozott ide, mert olyan kedve volt. Mert unatkozott. Csak szimpla szórakozásból. Meg akarom ölni. Elhoztál ide, hogy megnézd, hogyan szenvedek itt? Embereket öltem az akaratom ellenére, a képesség miatt, amit nekem adott.</p><p>Praym, Alfonso, Balium, mindhármukat én öltem meg. Aztán Oogo és Maragar. Ők is miattam haltak meg. Nem. Nem szabad magam hibáztatnom a történtek miatt. Minden emiatt a kurva istennő miatt van. Ez az egész világ Luna hibájából van elbaszva. Azt hiszi, ha valaki isten, az bármit megtehet? Igen, persze, de ne arra használja az emberfeletti erejét, hogy magát szórakoztassa. Nagyon felbaszott ez a kis kurva. Megölni sajnos nem tudom, de remélem a Maragarnál talált lötty segíteni fog. Gyorsan ki is nyitom az üvegcsét és a megégett holttestre öntöm.</p><p>Ezután egy furcsa és kavargó, zöld örvény jelenik meg. Egy férfi mászik ki belőle. Nyakában kereszt, ruhája fekete, páncélos köpeny. Össze-vissza álló haja szőke, szeme pedig türkiz. Úgy látom, fegyvere is van, egy hatalmas kasza a hátán. Rám néz és kezet ráz.</p><p>– Üdvözlet fiam, látom te idéztél meg, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra kinyírjam ezt a kurvát.</p><p>– Igen, igen, de ki vagy mi vagy?</p><p>– A nevem Asrael, az Utazó. Hogy milyen faj tagja vagyok? Nem mondanám meg, ha nem baj, a státuszom kicsit komplikált, a lényeg, hogy a te oldaladon állok. Mert már nekem is elegem van abból, hogy ez a kurva Luna mit művel ebben a dimenzióban.</p><p>Asrael leveszi a hátáról a kaszát és összecsap Lunával, aki feketén füstölő botjával harcol. Amúgy, ha Luna egy istennő, akkor Asrael valami isten lenne? Na, mindegy, nem is lényeg. Most csak néznem kell a harcukat. Úgy segítenék, de ahogy látom, a férfi egyedül is elbír vele. Meg amúgy sem tudnék túl sok mindent tenni, ezek itt ketten teljesen más szinten állnak, mint én. Asrael hirtelen felkiált.</p><p>– Fiú, mielőtt megölöm, meg kell tenned valamit.</p><p>– Mi az?</p><p>– Van itt Isekai országában egy gép, mellyel Luna képes klónozni a lelkét, tehát ha meghal, feltámad. Ezért arra kérlek, keresd meg és pusztítsd el. Addig én itt tartom őt.</p><p>– De hol keressem a gépet?</p><p>– Nyugi, olyan messze nincs, valahol itt lehet a palotában.</p><p>Ja persze, csak ezzel az a gond, hogy ez az épület legalább ötven emelettel rendelkezik, a rengeteg alagsorról pedig még nem is beszéltem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. XVII. Fejezet: Gurd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faszom ebbe az épületbe. Miért kell ilyen kurvanagyra építeni ezt a palotát? Így soha nem fogom megtalálni azt a gépet... Na, várjunk csak. Az egész épület elrendezése olyan ismerős. A játékban ugyanez az épület volt a főbázis, ahol kezdtél. Ott volt egy hely, amit Készítők Csarnokának hívtak. Egy szobor is volt ott, ami Lunát ábrázolta. Volt ott pár információ a készítőkről és magáról a játékról. Az lenne az a bizonyos gépezet, amiről Asrael beszélt? Ez volt az egyetlen, futurisztikus gépnek tűnő valami az egész játékban, ahogy emlékszem. Biztos ez lesz az a gép, mellyel Luna képes klónozni a lelkét. Ha szétbaszom akkor Asrael le tudja győzni Lunát.</p><p>Fogalmam sincs, hol lehet a Készítők Csarnoka, de szerencsére találtam egy térképet, így végül könnyen meglett. Pont ugyanolyan volt, mint a játékban, egy dolgot kivéve. Egy hatalmas robot állt a gép előtt. Gondolom Luna idézte ide. A robot gépies hangon megszólal.</p><p>– Nevem Gurd. Úrnő azt mondta. Te itt. Nem jönni. Át.</p><p>Gondoltam, hogy az istennő tette ide. Szóval, le kell győznöm a robotot? Remélem addig Asrael elbír a csajjal.</p><p>Szóval robot, most megdöglesz. Meg tud ez egyáltalán dögleni? Elvégre egy gépről van szó. Nem is lényeg, most végre élesben is kipróbálhatom azt, amit Maragartól tanultam. Elővettem azt a bizonyos késem és megvágtam magam. A kifolyó véremmel beborítottam a kést és egy hatalmas kardot alkottam belőle. Elkezdtem futni a robot felé és egy hatalmasat ugrottam, majd rácsaptam. Az óriás meg sem rezzent. Ennyit mondott.</p><p>– Ember. Én az Úrnő alkotása vagyok. Engem. Nem tudsz legyőzni.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. XVIII. Fejezet: Gépezet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barátom, ez a leggyengébb suhintásom volt. Ezt figyeld...</p><p>Azonban mielőtt bármit is tettem volna, a robot akkora erővel ütött meg, hogy a falnak csapódtam. Szerencsére Maragar nem csak a harcra tanított meg, hanem a gyógyítására is. A csakrám segítségével elállítottam sebeim vérzését és folytattam a támadást. Nem fogom újból ugyanazt csinálni, elvégre ennek van egy kemény borítása. De a csakrával képes vagyok felerősíteni magam, meg persze a fegyveremet is. Csakrát áramoltatok testemből a vérkardba. Érzem a benne lévő mágikus erőt. A lábaimba is csakrát küldök, emiatt képes vagyok magasabbra ugrani. Most a fejére célzok. Egy hatalmas suhintással sikerül is. Feje letört. Vége van. Odamegyek a géphez, de az hirtelen alakot vált és egyesül a fejetlen robottal. Mi az istenverte kettébaszott félholt agyhalál ez? Valami alakváltó-fúziónáló? Na, nem is lényeg, ő maga a gép, szóval, ha kinyírom, akkor a feladat teljesítve is van.</p><p>A robottá vált gépezet testéből ezután gépfegyverek törtek elő. Na, itt tört meg a fantasy érzése, látszik, hogy ez Luna alkotása. Semmi ízlése nincs, mert ez kurvára nem illik ebbe a világba, szóval minél hamarabb likvidálni kell, persze, nem csak ezért.</p><p>Szóval, annyi csakrát küldök a kardomba, amennyit csak bírok és megint ugrok. Egy suhintással végezni fogok veled, te ide nem illő robot!</p><p>Basszameg, elkapott. Ennek aztán erős szorítása van, mindjárt kihányom a belem. A kardom is elejtettem. Na, jó, másra is képes vagyok. A testem több pontjába csakrát áramoltattam és hatalmas vértüskék nőttek ki belőlem, melyekkel darabokra törtem a robot kezét. Ezután leugrottam a kardomért és a lábait is levágtam, majd a földre zuhant és a becsapódás miatt a feje sem maradt a helyén. A robot testére ugrottam és átszúrtam a hátát. Ezután a gépezet szikrázva porrá vált. Gondolom, vége van. Gyorsan indultam visszafelé, hogy megnézzem, hogy hogyan halad Asrael.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. XIX. Fejezet: Vérvörös Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Visszamentem a szobába. Asrael és Luna még mindig harcolt. Mindketten tele voltak hatalmas, de a csakra segítségével begyógyított sebekkel. Luna botja kettétört, mindketten az elemeik segítségével harcoltak. Luna egy sötét gömböt alkotott és Asrael felé dobta, aki alkotott egy fényből álló lándzsát. A két támadás egymásnak repülve egy kisebb robbanást okozott és mindketten a falnak estek. Asrael hátából ezután négy, fehér tollas szárny nőtt ki. Egy angyal lenne? Léteznek? Habár, ha elgondolkozom azon, ami idáig történt velem, most őszintén, mi nem létezik itt? Átkozott isteni fegyverek és hatalmat adó gyümölcsök? Na mindegy Zataeh, ne utalgass, az egy másik történet.</p><p>Asrael szárnyait kitárva Luna felé repül, utóbbi még mindig a falnak van szegezve. Megragadja az istennő torkát, de az akkorát rúg rajta, hogy megint a szemközti falnak repül és át is töri azt. Ez biztos fájhatott. Úgy segítenék, de mint már mondtam, felsőbb szinten vannak, így nincs jobb dolgom, minthogy kommentáljam az eseményeket.</p><p>Asrael szép lassan feltápászkodott és egy rakás gömböt alkotott fényből, majd Luna felé dobta őket. Az istennő egy botot hozott létre és azzal hárította a támadásokat. A gömbök mindenféle repültek, az épület pedig omladozni kezdett. Gyorsan kiszaladtam és észrevettem, hogy Asrael és Luna, utóbbi időközben szárnyakat alkotott a csakrájából, most a levegőben harcolnak. Asrael puszta kézzel megy neki az istennőnek és hatalmas ütésekkel veri pofán. Azonban Luna sem tétlenül lebeg, rúgásaival ő is jó nagyokat sebez Asraelre. Luna, Luna, ne hagyd abba! Belátok a rövid szoknyája alá. Nincs alatta semmi! Látom a...</p><p>Basszameg, észrevette mit figyelek és felém dobta a botját. Lehet nem azzal kéne foglalkozni, e még soha nem láttam élőben ilyet. Hagyjuk is, hagyjuk is.</p><p>Asrael már nem tud mit csinálni. Több sebből és vérzik és már csakrája sincs, hogy meggyógyítsa magát. Luna sincs jobb állapotban, de mégis úgy tűnik, ő áll nyerésre. Rohadt idegesítőn nevet ellenfelén.</p><p>– Asrael, az a kasza a hátadon, csak dísznek van? Annyira alábecsültél, hogy nem is használtad?</p><p>Asrael elmosolyodott és ennyit mondott.</p><p>– Nem ismersz, de majd megfogsz... – Asrael levette a hátáról a kaszát, majd egy zöld portált nyitott meg maga mellett. Ebből egy vörös, háromágú villát vett elő. – Most pedig, te holdi „istennő", megismerheted Asrael Hayper, az Utazó valódi erejét. – A férfi tollas szárnyai fekete denevérszárnyakká változtak és ezután magába szúrta a villát- Szeme vörösen kezdett izzani, szarvai nőttel és még izmosabb lett. Hangja is elmélyült, Luna pedig csak reszketett. – Eljött a valódi harc ideje, Luna Tsukisage, te holdi „istennő".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. XX. Fejezet: Visszatérés (Vége)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eljött a végső leszámolás ideje. Az Asraelbe szúrt villa elporladt, majd ez az angyal-démon akárki egy furcsa szimbólumot rajzolt a testére. Ekkor változott át. Vörösen izzó szemeivel Lunára nézett, aki gyorsan menekülőre fogta. Még egy vízburkot is alkotott maga köré, annyira megijedt az istennő Asrael másik formája láttán. Mindhiába, ez csak felesleges csakrapazarlás volt, Asrael könnyen elpusztította a vizet hatalmas fekete kaszájával. Ezután megragadta Lunát és teljes erőből a földhöz vágta, be a palota romjai közé. Odarepült és megint megfogta, majd a magasba repült vele és újból földhöz vágta. Luna ruhái szétszakadtak, már szinte teljesen meztelen volt. Testét mindenhol sebek borították. Ezután Asrael a magasból becsapódott és egyenesen Lunára ugrott. Az istennő szájából vér fröccsent ki, majd köhögni kezdett. Nem sok csakrája és ideje van ennek hátra, ahogy látom.</p><p>Asrael lemászott róla és a kezembe adta a kaszáját. Ez aztán nehéz egy fegyver! Elég durva lehet mindenhová ezt cipelni! De nem értettem, miért adta oda.</p><p>– Asrael, ezzel mit kezdjek?</p><p>– Öld meg ezt a kurvát. Több rosszat okozott neked, mint nekem. Öld csak meg nyugodtan. Ez a kasza képes kiszedni a lelket is valakiből és a túlvilágra küldeni.</p><p>Lunán látszott, hogy nem akar megdögleni. Mondott ez mindent, csak hogy ne csapjam agyon.</p><p>– Ne, ne Zataeh, várj! Megkapsz mindent, amit akarsz. Nézz csak rám... Neked adom a tökéletes testem. A tiéd leszek. Csinálj velem, amit akarsz.</p><p>– Tökéletes? Lehet, hogy kívülről szép vagy, de belülről szó szerint szét vagy rohadva, te istenverte istennő. Pusztulj!</p><p>Lesújtottam rá, ő pedig sikított egyet. Vér fröccsent mindenfelé, ami beterített engem és Asraelt, aki ezután egy tűzgolyóval elhamvasztotta Luna holttestét. Asrael visszakérte a kaszáját, majd egy zöld portált nyitott. Ezt mondta.</p><p>– Lépj be, ezzel hazajuthatsz.</p><p>– Veled mi lesz? Itt maradsz?</p><p>– Egy ideig. Ennek a világnak nincs jelenleg uralkodója, úgy hogy az élére fogok állni. Modern egy hellyé fogom varázsolni, harminc év elég lesz neki. Repülő autók lesznek és robotrendőrök.</p><p>– Az jó. Akkor megyek is.</p><p>Elbúcsúztunk egymástól, majd beléptem a portálba.</p><p>Az ágyamon feküdtem, a szobámban. Lassan el is felejtettem hogyan néz ki. Első dolgom volt, hogy odarohantam a géphez és rákerestem az Erettean szóra. Semmi találat. A játék nem létezett. Soha. Csak álmodtam volna az egészet? Csak egy módon tudhatjuk meg.</p><p>A konyhába mentem és egy késsel megvágtam a karom. A vérem megkeményedett és egy pengét alkottam belőle. Úgy látom, mégsem álom volt ez, mert megmaradt a képességem. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy hasznos lesz-e még ez az erő a jövőben itt, a saját világomban.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>